Dark Places
Dark Places is a song from Hollywood Undead's fourth album, Day of the Dead. Background J-Dog spoke to Artist Direct about the track. "We wrote that at my house. I produced it. It's the same shit from the frustrations of what we used to have back in the day. We used to say and do whatever we wanted, but you get sidetracked when you have people who are down your ear constantly telling you, 'You're going to be rich' and 'You need bigger and more popular songs.' It goes to your head because you think that might happen. You have so many people in your ear steering you in the wrong direction. It's hard to not listen sometimes. When we were writing that song, it was like, 'Fuck you, I'm going to say whatever I want on this song. No one is going to get us to go anywhere but us.' Everyone took their own frustration they had and talked about it. On my voice, I'm referring to the music industry. Johnny and Charlie are talking about totally different things. You worked your fucking ass off, and it could be over any day. It's just over and done because some guy in a suit doesn't want to put your record out." Johnny 3 Tears also spoke to Artist Direct about the track. "I still listen to Eminem a lot. He was always ragging on the industry and his label. You go, 'Whatever that's about, it sounds good!' Now that I've experienced the industry itself and how clique-y everything can be, we wanted to convey our frustrations. That's my take on it anyway." The meaning of each verse was revealed in the interview. J-Dog wrote his verse about the music industry. Johnny 3 Tears wrote his verse about their former label, A&M/Octone. The reason Charlie Scene wrote his verse was left undisclosed in the interview for unknown reasons. Lyrics (Dark places, dark places) (Dark places, dark places) (Dark places, dark places) (Dark places, dark places) I've come way too far for this I've put in too much work, I've dealt with too much hurt I've worked way too hard for this But we live in dark places, dark places I've come way too far for this I've put in too much work, I've dealt with too much hurt I've worked way too hard for this But we live in dark places, dark places People say that I'm pissed off 'cause I like to shit talk But people are fake so just wait till they jaws lock Tick-a-ti-tick-tock, the click of the wristwatch Time is running out, on my way to the tip-top So fuck it, I can't stop, been waiting for too long Started my own plot, it's starting with this song Damned if I'm dead wrong, who wants to fight a lion? Motherfuckers who hate, just wait for me to die trying Like I'm gonna stop now? Like I'm gonna cop out? Show these motherfuckers I ain't willing to drop out So maybe I'm pissed off because I feel ripped off This industry's a bitch and she'll rip your dick off Famous and broke and into a joke But I've come way too far, not giving up hope I'll keep breaking my back and I ain't gonna choke Show these faggots on top that I keep climbing the rope I've come way too far for this I've put in too much work, I've dealt with too much hurt I've worked way too hard for this But we live in dark places, dark places I've come way too far for this I've put in too much work, I've dealt with too much hurt I've worked way too hard for this But we live in dark places, dark places When you come from nothing you wanna die for something So I started to run and just kept on gunning Dark heart, dark thoughts in a blacked out room Magged out Cadillac, click-clack, ka- Sung you a song, the words went right through Then I can't haunt a house if it haunts me too So let's draw the line in it's me and it's you I do it all the time and Johnny 3 don't lose Did you write some checks that you can't cash? Oh, I'm a little bitter? Baby, keep on coming back Yeah, there's just some things that I can't stand A little trigger-happy, so come on, let's dance And fuck your virtue, you lie and you mean it With the writing on the wall but you just couldn’t read it Comes back around, man, you better believe it If you got a dark heart, I'm gonna motherfucking bleed it I've come way too far for this I've put in too much work, I've dealt with too much hurt I've worked way too hard for this But we live in dark places, dark places I've come way too far for this I've put in too much work, I've dealt with too much hurt I've worked way too hard for this But we live in dark places, dark places Who's that walking up your block? Pissed off with two glocks With a 40 in his fist and a fifth of moon rocks Got his sleeves cut off with marijuana tube socks Smoking pot in the drop-top, bumping Kid Rock I'mma smoke another spliff and chase it down with six shots That guy's cockier than shit like a guy with six cocks And I can't stop saying dick, dick, dick and then cock Hick-a-dickery-dick-a-dick-a-dickery-dock So talk shit and get socked or kick rocks and get lost Or get dropped then get tossed, this hip-hop shit gets hot This is not a pit stop and I'm not gonna stop Until I'm on the top like your mom on a cock So when you see me in your hood, yeah, you better think twice Let me give you all a muy poquito piece of advice If you push me any further, it's the end of your life And I'll kill you like the sixteen bars I killed on this mic I've come way too far for this I've put in too much work, I've dealt with too much hurt I've worked way too hard for this But we live in dark places, dark places I've come way too far for this I've put in too much work, I've dealt with too much hurt I've worked way too hard for this But we live in dark places, dark places (Dark places, dark places) I've come way too far for this (Dark places, dark places) I've worked way too hard for this (Dark places, dark places) I've come way too far for this (Dark places, dark places) I've worked way too hard for this But we live in dark places, dark places Background vocals *Da Kurlzz shouts "I've come way too far for this" and "I've worked way too hard for this" behind Danny on every chorus. *Da Kurlzz and J-Dog shout "I've come way too far this" and "I've worked way too hard for this" behind Danny during the outro. Personnel ;Hollywood Undead *Charlie Scene - vocals *Da Kurlzz - background vocals *Danny - clean vocals *J-Dog - production, vocals *Johnny 3 Tears - vocals ;Additional *Sean Gould - mixing *Ted Jensen - mastering Trivia *This song was written at J-Dog's house. *J-Dog wrote his verse about the music industry. Johnny 3 Tears wrote his verse about their label. What Charlie Scene wrote his verse about was left undisclosed. *Johnny 3 Tears claimed his verse was inspired by Eminem. *Charlie Scene's claim of "Who's that walking up your block/Pissed off with two glocks?" is a reference to Eminem's song Just Don't Give a Fuck, where Eminem raps "So when you see me on your block with two glocks screaming fuck the world like Tupac, I just don't give a fuck." *This is the second diss track directed at one of their labels, the first one being Undead. Category:2015 Category:Songs Category:Day of the Dead Category:Danny Category:J-Dog Category:Explicit Category:Charlie Scene Category:Johnny 3 Tears Category:Title after Lyrics Category:Da Kurlzz Category:Written by Charlie Scene Category:Written by Da Kurlzz Category:Written by Danny Category:Written by J-Dog Category:Written by Johnny 3 Tears Category:Produced by J-Dog